Change and Cherry Blossoms
by kakite
Summary: *chapter 6 up* Something strange is happening to Kagome, all because of one wish she made. How will this change everything? Inu/Kag
1. The Tattoo

To all those reading this fic, pay attention to everything that happens, because it might just play an important role later!  
  
Chapter 1: Change and Cherry Blossoms  
  
A raven-haired girl stepped lightly through fallen cherry blossoms. She glanced up at the beautiful pinks of spring, watching each petal sail through the air. She wished she never had to go back to school, and could stay in this era forever. Her thoughts wandered to Inuyasha and Kikyo, somehow they always did when she was alone.  
  
A few tears formed in her chestnut eyes as she recalled her previous conclusion. 'Inuyasha really does love Kikyo still. He sees her in me, I can tell.'  
  
It made her wonder if he would ever give up on someone who was long dead. Was he shallow enough to love a piece of clay?  
  
The only use she had to him was as a shard-seeker. He would use her until he had the entire jewel, and then send her back. Even if she did tell him how he felt, he wouldn't care. She wished with all her might that something would happen. Something that would change things, improve things for them, even if it had to mess things up first.  
  
A twinge of pain shot through her head like an arrow. She was on the ground, her eyes wide with shock. The back of her neck was burning with pain; it felt like someone was branding her. She could have been right, for when the pain ended, she brought her hand up to back of her neck. When her hand reached the lower part, she could feel it was very warm there.  
  
She sat up, still feeling the warm spot.   
  
'It feels like something is there...' she pondered, taking the whole ordeal in. 'I must go and ask Kaede immediately.'  
  
The girl ran back to the old woman's hut, stopping to catch her breath a few times. When she arrived, no one was home, so she went inside the hut and got two mirrors out of her bag.  
  
She shifted the mirrors, trying to find a position in which she could see the back of her neck.  
  
She gasped.  
  
There was an image of a cherry blossom about the size of her thumb, appearing to be tattooed on the back of her neck. The image was so intricate, it appeared real at first.  
  
'What did that pain have to do with this..." she said, admiring the beautiful imagery of the blossom. 'I can't show this to them yet... If only I knew what it was!' she thought hopelessly.  
  
"Hey, woman, you in here?" It was Inuyasha's voice.  
  
Kagome dropped the two mirrors, trying to look natural. She dug for her collared jacket to cover up the image on the back of her neck.   
  
"Yeah! I am here." She called, trying to hide the unease in her voice.  
  
Finding the collared jacket, she put it on, hoping it would do its job.  
  
Inuyasha appeared in the door, looking somewhat miffed.  
  
"When's dinner?" he barked, secretly hoping for ramen.  
  
"I'll start it now." Kagome stuttered uneasily.  
  
"S'there somethin' wrong with you?"   
  
Kagome winced. Of course he would notice something was wrong with her, he was half demon.  
  
"Uhhh..." She thought fast... 'Better embarrassment then exposing something else!'  
  
"I'm in heat, sorry..." Kagome said quickly.  
  
"Oh. Sorry for bothering you then." Inuyasha held uncertainly. He left the room, much to Kagome's pleasure.  
  
She sighed, 'Wow, it was that easy?'  
  
~*~*~Later~*~*~  
  
Stirring a pot on the fire, Kagome stole a glance at the hanyou sitting in the tree. He had been watching her ever since their encounter in the hut. He didn't trust her answer, there was something else that was wrong.  
  
Inuyasha smelled Kirara, Shippo, Sango and Miroku coming back from their shopping trip in the village. It wasn't really as much 'shopping' as it was warding of 'presences' and receiving reward for it.  
  
They entered the clearing, Shippo racing to Kagome, peering into the pot. Sango, Miroku and Kirara arrived a few moments later, carrying baskets filled with food and a few other random items Miroku had managed to barter off the villagers.  
  
Kagome tensed upon the arrival of her friends. She hoped beyond hope that they would not notice the tattoo on the back of her neck.  
  
Inuyasha sensed that Kagome was not relaxed, and concluded that his speculation that something was wrong was right. He peered in her direction, watching her every move.  
  
'There is something different about her scent. There is the smell of... burnt skin. But how could she get burnt?' He pondered. Inuyasha was not his usual self, his thoughts flashed through his head. He knew that he had to figure this out before something happened.  
  
That was when Kagome turned her back to him. Something on her partially exposed neck caught his eye. A flash of pink and black. A blossom. It was tattooed on her neck.  
  
Inuyasha moved quickly, he jumped out of his tree and landed right next to Kagome.  
  
"Come with me." He whispered.  
  
"I will not!" She said, indignantly.  
  
"I saw the mark." He whispered again.  
  
She gasped.  
  
"Where do you want me to go?" She mouthed quickly.  
  
He picked her up in his arms and shot into the forest, as he yelled back to camp.  
  
"We'll be back in an hour."  
  
Miroku and Sango had watched the whole thing, but they had not heard what was said between them.  
  
"Do you think he is going to harm her?" Miroku said slowly.  
  
"No." Sango held. "There was something in his look..."  
  
'Was it desperation... worry?' she pondered to herself.  
  
"We should not try to follow them then." Miroku concluded, ending the conversation.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha whisked Kagome away into the woods. He found a tree and set her on a branch. The girl was near tears.  
  
"What have you been hiding from me?" He demanded.  
  
"It only appeared today, I don't know what it is!" she cried desperately, genuinely afraid of what he would do next.  
  
"What happened?" He questioned.  
  
"I don't know... I was walking when... there was a sharp pain, and it appeared there. Nothing else." Kagome whispered, terrified.  
  
"Oh god, Kagome." His voice softened.  
  
He bent down, embracing the girl. Her tense body relaxed at his touch. 'He's not going to hurt me?' she thought, returning the embrace.  
  
"I am sorry for scaring you Kagome." He whispered.  
  
She replied with a sob, pulling away from him to gaze into his eyes.  
  
"What's going to happen?" she asked, worry written all over her face.  
  
"I don't know." He said. "But I will stay with you through it all."  
  
"Ariga-" Kagome tried to respond, but was cut short by a pain in her hands.  
  
The pain resonated throughout her body; she could feel the breaths draw close in her lungs. She looked down at her hand to see them glowing with a sort of yellow electricity. Inuyasha stood nearby, looking on in shock.  
  
The world went black. Kagome was falling, and falling, and falling. A light was before her, unmoving.  
  
'You are afraid.' A strange voice said.  
  
Kagome could not respond, but the voice continued.  
  
'There is no reason to be afraid, my child. I am only granting your wish.' The voice said calmly.  
  
'What wish.' She coughed.  
  
'Do not you remember? You were walking, thinking of him. And you clearly wished something. Is it that you have forgotten your own wish?'  
  
'Wait... I remember something.' She breathed, still falling. 'I wished something... would happen... that would improve things for us.'  
  
'You remember well.' The voice still maintained it's calm drone. 'This is that something, is it that you regret wishing such a thing?'  
  
'What will happen to me?' she demanded, leaving the question unanswered.  
  
'It will not be something bad, though I do believe it will involve pain.' The voice trailed off. 'Now, do you regret what you wished?' it repeated.  
  
'No.' The plummeting girl responded. 'I regret nothing.'  
  
'Good, it appears that you are taking this well. Goodbye for now.'  
  
Kagome's eyes fluttered open. She could see Inuyasha's shape above her, and feel his warmth.  
  
Inuyasha felt her stir, and looked down to see both brown eyes looking up at him. She could see tears in his eyes.  
  
"I am fine, Inuyasha." She whispered.  
  
"Kagome..." Inuyasha began.  
  
She put her finger up to his lips to stop him. His amber eyes pleaded with her gaze for an answer.  
  
"I love you Inuyasha." She said, not a hint of nervousness in her voice.  
  
"I... love you too." He said, a bit perplexed at what had just happened.  
  
As if that had not been enough for the day, Kagome felt a change in her mind. Her heartbeat quickened, time slowed. She closed her eyes when they blurred.  
  
'This is all leading to something good... This is all leading to something good..." she kept telling herself.  
  
The pain passed, she opened her eyes.  
  
Inuyasha gasped in surprise. When Kagome opened her eyes, where Inuyasha had been expecting to see her brown eyes, he now looked back into two maroon colored orbs  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked after hearing Inuyasha gasp.  
  
"Your eyes..." he whispered. "They... they changed color."  
  
"Nani?" she coughed. "What do you mean, they changed color?"  
  
"They are now kind of like maroon colored." He said, horrified at what had just happened.  
  
"Inuyasha... What's happening to me?" she whispered, fear in her voice.  
  
"I don't know." He said, staring at her incredulously.  
  
"Don't leave me Inuyasha, Don't leave me..." she breathed.  
  
"I would never leave you for my life." He said soothingly.  
  
The hanyou bent down, his lips found hers and they kissed. She found comfort in the new action. It was her first kiss, and she was glad that she could share it with him. She felt strength and hope returning to her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome opened her eyes to see two yellow ones looking back at her.   
  
"You awake?" The figure whispered.  
  
"Hai." She whispered wearily.  
  
"What do you want to do?" he asked.  
  
"I want..." She began.  
  
'What do I want to do?' she asked herself.  
  
"I want to spend a day with you, having fun." She concluded out loud.  
  
"Then let's get going!" he said, easing her up.  
  
She climbed in her back and they were off, wind whipping in her face. They passed trees and boulders, scaring off flocks of birds.  
  
Soon, they stopped next to a hot spring. It seemed like it was made for them. Inuyasha turned his head as Kagome undressed and slipped into the steamy water. He followed suit and climbed in beside her.  
  
Her cheeks turned a color that well matched her now maroon eyes. Inuyasha was captivated by the change, and found himself staring into the burgundy abyss. It had scared him when she opened her eyes to reveal the new color, but he loved her all the same.  
  
The girl sighed, sinking into the warm water. Her hair fluttered out to all sides as it drifted in the water. Inuyasha felt it ticked his arm, and reached up to massage her scalp. He glanced down at the cherry blossom tattoo, seeing it for the second time. It had caused all this, it had caused Kagome pain. Inuyasha glared at it for a moment, then returned to running his hands through Kagome's long hair.  
  
She was grateful for it and relaxed comfortably onto the bottom of the spring.  
  
She felt a disturbance in her lungs, she gasped, her breath coming in short draws. Inuyasha had lifted her out of the water immediately, dreading the next change to overtake her.  
  
This time, it surprised him even more. Her naked body now hovered about a foot off the ground. Small pins of light were soaring across her skin. He hair was suddenly dry and it fluttered about as if it was blowing in the wind. Everything in the forest was quiet, holding it's breath.  
  
Her eyes were closed, arms outstretched. A billowing maroon Kimono exploded about her, flapping wildly. Her form changed directions, and her feet touched to the ground.  
  
With her eyes still closed, she began to spin. Inuyasha took a step back, somehow knowing that he should not intervene.  
  
She stopped spinning, and jumped into the air, landing noiselessly back onto the earth a few seconds later. Her eyes were sparkling, and her Kimono sported a design of pink cherry blossoms all over it.  
  
Inuyasha was speechless. She was beautiful, but different. He knew that it was still the same old Kagome though, when she ran over to embrace him.  
  
"Inuyasha!" she cried. "I have the most wonderful feeling!"  
  
"Nani?" he asked in surprise.  
  
"It feels like... like a thousand light have been lit inside me! Like I am on top of the world!" She laughed with joy.  
  
It made him happy to see her smiling and laughing like that. They danced about the illuminated meadow together, laughing and smiling.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hey, that's all for today, I will be continuing with this, though not without some reviews. The next one should provide some explanations, as well as a deepening plot. Please review, I will respond if you ask questions! Arigato! Ja. 


	2. Acceptance

Change and Cherry Blossoms: Chapter 2  
  
"It feels like... like a thousand lights have been lit inside me! Like I am on top of the world!" She laughed with joy.  
  
It made him happy to see her smiling and laughing like that. They danced about the illuminated meadow together, laughing and smiling.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They finally settled down for the night next to a tree a little closer to camp. Kagome curled up in Inuyasha's lap, kimono and all. That's when it really started to hit Inuyasha.  
  
'Did she say... did she say that she loves me?' he thought. 'I was so worried about her that I didn't comprehend the meaning of her words! Baka!'  
  
He looked around wildly, if he wasn't already sitting down, he would have fallen over. His whole body tingled at the touch of the girl that was nestled in his lap.   
  
'I can't ask her to be my mate... what am I going to do. She's too young in her time... and I don't think she's ready.' He pondered.  
  
He relaxed a little after much thought; he would protect her, and be with her. Whatever was happening to her now, he would help her through. He glanced down at the slumbering figure. Her soft new kimono was wrapped about her and she held her arms close into her body.  
  
She had a peaceful expression on her face, all the pain and worry had been washed away.  
  
"Goodnight, Kagome." He whispered, and fell into a light, undisturbed sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He awoke upon sensing the sun's first morning rays hit his eyes. Kagome sat unmoved in his lap, still the same happy expression written on her sleeping face.  
  
Upon sensing the sun in her eyes, she stirred. Her eyes opened slowly to reveal the bright red of that hanyou's fire rat kimono. She smiled at the sight of it, turning to stare up into his yellow eyes.  
  
He smiled back with all of his might.  
  
"I think we should go back to camp now Kagome." Inuyasha whispered almost inaudibly. "They will be worried, and they have a right to know what happened."  
  
The last part about 'they have a right to know' was meant to be inaudible to Kagome's miko ears. She however, was able to hear it as clear as day.  
  
"I suppose they do have a right to know," she sighed, startling Inuyasha. "I was only embarrassed, that you guys would not accept me, and now more then ever."  
  
She glanced down at her maroon kimono disapprovingly.  
  
"They will accept you, Kagome. There is a reason that they are your friends." He said sagely, for once not showing his arrogant self.  
  
Kagome gave in and let him carry her back to the campsite where they met three, very worried individuals. Sango came running at the sight of the two, but abruptly stopped when she noticed some obvious changes about the miko standing in front of her.  
  
"Kagome..." She whispered, then gasped when Kagome opened her eyes to look at Sango.  
  
There was not only a deeply sad look in her eyes, but they had changed color. Sango sat speechless for a moment, until Miroku and Shippo came over and also noticed the differences.  
  
"What happened?" Sango asked.  
  
Kagome explained the whole ordeal, leaving the more personal things between her and Inuyasha out. Her audience just listened in awe, in fear, and in simple shock. None of them really understood what was happening to her.  
  
"You are out of luck too, Kaede has gone on a trip to a nearby village, and will not be back for a while." Miroku said.  
  
Kagome sighed and looks over at Inuyasha, who was waiting patiently for her to finish her story. He now looked at her with his same old smirk.  
  
"You done, woman?" he barked.  
  
She smiled back. "Yes, Inuyasha, I am d-." her eyes went blurry and she fell back.  
  
'This is the last time, and then it is complete.' A voice in Kagome's head said, and then disappeared.  
  
Kagome was on all fours now, gasping for breath. There was a menacing pain in the back of her head. The world danced around her. Both of wrists burned for a second, and then she was flung into the air. Instead of falling though, she hovered about five feet off the ground.  
  
Inuyasha had to work to restrain Sango and Miroku from intervening.  
  
Kagome's hair floated about her, her kimono billowing in all directions. Cherry blossom petals appeared out of nowhere and circled around her gracefully. The petals went faster and faster, and suddenly came together. They seemed to fuse into something, above Kagome's head. The thing was glowing, and Kagome reached up and grabbed it out of the air. At her touch, the glow disappeared and the object was visible.  
  
It had a long handle, with a long, shard knife on the tip. The handle was gold, with small pink gems embedded in it to look like cherry blossoms. The sword sparkled in the afternoon sun, and Kagome gave it a little swing.  
  
The blade cut through the air with ease. Its gems sparkled as they caught the light. Kagome touched back down to earth with grace, like a swan glides onto a lake.  
  
She looked down at the new object she possessed, admiring the craftsmanship of it. Each gem was separately laid into the solid gold handle, making for a lovely mural.  
  
Kagome slowly looked up from the weapon, not surprised to see all four of her friends staring at her, disbelievingly. She didn't want to speak, because she feared that they already doubted her new appearance. They would probably think it was some evil force.  
  
"Kagome?" Sango finally asked. "Is that really you?"  
  
"Hai..." Kagome said shyly, the toe of her show becoming suddenly very interesting. She fought to keep her tears at bay, but it was just too much. They began to flow freely out of her eyes, falling to the hard earth in groups.  
  
All Kagome could think of to do is run, which is precisely that she did. She turned around and ran. Running for as far and as fast as she could. She didn't know where she was going, but she did know what she was going away from.  
  
She finally stopped in a clearing where the sun peeked through the trees high above to make a sort of spotlight. Kagome sat in the small patch of light, wiping her tears away with the sleeve of her kimono. She set her new weapon down on the grass beside her and crossed her legs.  
  
Worried, confused, stunned and afraid, she sat and meditated in that spot for almost an hour. Inuyasha, who had followed her and was sitting in a nearby tree, was getting bored when she finally opened her eyes, still red as could be.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome called expectantly.  
  
He almost fell out of the tree. 'How did she know I was here?!' he thought.  
  
He walked into the clearing and stopped when he saw the strange look she was giving him.  
  
"How did you..." he began.  
  
"Did you mean it when you said you loved me?" she interjected, for once remaining composed when she hit on this touchy subject.  
  
"Urrmm..... well you see....." Inuyasha struggled.  
  
"A simple yes or no would do." She said simply, not blushing at all.  
  
"....Yes." Inuyasha whispered, head down.  
  
The hanyou didn't quite expect what came next. Walking over to Inuyasha, Kagome lifted his head, looking him straight in the eyes, and kissed him. She kissed his for all she was worth.  
  
The kiss caught him off guard, and he didn't know what to do but kiss back. They stood there, time stopped, in the clearing. In both of their minds ran nothing but pure dedication to that one kiss, no worry nor fear.  
  
Kagome finally broke the kiss, intent on asking him just one more question.  
  
"Do you really accept this change in me?" Kagome said, a little emotion tinting her voice.  
  
"Yes, I love you all the same. You accepted me when I was different, and I accept you when you are different." He said, tasting his words with satisfaction.  
  
Kagome's mind was quite peaceful, though she was surprised to see Inuyasha act so open. He wasn't acting like an idiot for once, and they have just shared... their first kiss.  
  
"Now lets go back to camp and see what that thing can do!" Inuyasha said, changing the subject while eying the acquired sword.  
  
"Okay, but why not just here in this clearing?" Kagome responded, though still wanting to stay here and spend a few moments with Inuyasha.  
  
"Sounds good to me!" he said, picking up Kagome's new fighting implement and handing it to her.  
  
She took it, unsure really of what to do with it.  
  
"Well, let's see!" Inuyasha stated impatiently.  
  
Kagome crouched on the ground, unsure of exactly how she knew this fighting stance. Taking a leap into the air, and then launching herself forward, she swung the blade at a small tree. The trunk was easily penetrated by the sharp metal, laving a clean cut. Kagome returned to her relaxed crouch position, her back turned from Inuyasha.  
  
Standing there in complete shock, Inuyasha stared at the girl that had just displayed an expert battle move without any training.  
  
"Where did you learn that?" Inuyasha asked incredulously.  
  
"I didn't." Kagome paused. "It just came."  
  
"Lets see what else 'comes' then." He said, testing her.  
  
"Okay..." Kagome said, staring fearfully back at the tree she had just halved.  
  
She got up and walked toward Inuyasha.  
  
"What do you want me to do?" Kagome said.  
  
Inuyasha tested her for everything he knew how, and she knew everything. Things that even expert swordsmen and martial artists could not master, Kagome had mastered. None of the techniques or moved had been learned though, they just 'came' to her.  
  
As the sun began to set, they leaned against a tree, exhausted from all the testing.  
  
"Wow." Was all Inuyasha could muster.  
  
"How... how did I know all that stuff?"  
  
"I dunno..."  
  
The pair stared into the increasing blackness for a few moments.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"When I was in all that pain, when I was changing... There was a voice inside my head."  
  
"A voice?"  
  
"Hai. It talked to me. It told me that it was granting my wish, and that this was all going to turn out good."  
  
"Wish?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Hai. I don't know what wish it was referring to though." Kagome lied. She knew EXACLTY what it was referring to in fact. It was her wish that something would happen to make things better for their relationship.  
  
"... did you want to have powers Kagome?" Inuyasha whispered.  
  
"Not really... I was fine with what I had."  
  
"Then why would it grant you powers upon a wish?"  
  
"Maybe it satisfied another wish... a more complicated one." She said thoughtfully.  
  
"You know what that wish was don't you."  
  
"Hai."  
  
Knowing that she wasn't going to tell him, he reached over, pulling her into his lap. He ran his clawed fingers through her black hair, glad that that hadn't changed color too. She smiled into his haori, feeding on the warmth the radiated from him.  
  
Neither one of them could tell you what happened that night, but when the sun rose, it revealed two naked figures under one red haori.   
  
Inuyasha was the first to wake, surprised to find that he could not move. In a flash, he remembered the girl laying on him; also remembering that neither of them had a shred of clothing on. After easing out from under the sleeping Kagome, he found the rest of the pieces of his haori and put them on. Picking Kagome up, attempting to put her kimono back on. As he was struggling with the left sleeve, she stirred, her eyes fluttering open.  
  
Startled at her consciousness, he momentarily forgot the task at hand.  
  
"Inuyasha?" she mumbled sleepily.  
  
"Yes Kagome?" he whispered soothingly.  
  
"Good mor- WHY IS MY KIMONO HALFWAY OFF." She said, suddenly realizing how much she was exposing, and quickly covering it up.  
  
"Well, it WAS halfway ON." Inuyasha said irritably. "Because well... we..."  
  
Inuyasha's face turned a brilliant color of crimson, as did Kagome's at his words.  
  
"Oh sorry..." She mumbled sheepishly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
That's the end for today! Didn't want to make this a lemon fic, so I did what I could. Unfortunately that scene is mandatory (and no they are not going to have a baby, though that would make it interesting...) to the story. Tried to make it funny anyway! Please review, I am getting unmotivated considering the very few reviews I have gotten, so try an motivate me k? I think I have some good ideas for chapter 3, and a good ending planned too! Arigato! Ja. 


	3. Doubt

Change and Cherry Blossoms: Chapter 3  
  
The pair walked back to camp, the silence only broken by a growling stomach here and there. They were both famished, as neither had eaten for at least 24 hours.  
  
When they finally reached the campground, they smelled something cooking on the fire. Sprinting to the source of the smell, they both inhaled its aroma. Sango and Miroku smiled at the two, deciding not to question Kagome about the previous day.  
  
Slurping down their breakfast, as well as Sango's and Miroku's breakfasts, Kagome and Inuyasha were finally satisfied. Kagome laid back on Inuyasha with content, forgetting that her friends were still new with their relationship. Sango poked Miroku as she motioned to the pair. A smile crept across his face.  
  
"Eh. Shippo." He whispered as he leaned over the young kitsune.  
  
"Yah?" he whispered back.  
  
"Was Kagome's scent all over Inuyasha when they came back?" He asked deviously.  
  
"Yah, why?" Shippo's innocence overpowering almost.  
  
Miroku only giggled with satisfaction, leaning over to Sango.  
  
"Eh. Sango." He whispered to the taijya.  
  
"Hai?" she said.  
  
"Last night, Kagome and Inuyasha... well you know." He finished, not wanting another bump on his head from the boomerang.   
  
Sango gasped in surprise.  
  
"Already!" Sango breathed. "They are fast..."  
  
Meanwhile, as Kagome leaned into Inuyasha, she finally realized whom they were with. Quickly sitting up, and starting Inuyasha, her face turned a light pink. Realizing why Kagome had peeled herself away from him, Inuyasha also sat up.  
  
"Feh." He said halfheartedly. "Now they know, so much for the surprise..."  
  
"How long?" Sango demanded.  
  
"Only since Inuyasha went after me in the forest." Kagome blushed, looking at a very interesting insect that was crawling on a blade of grass.  
  
"Eh, Miroku." Inuyasha called, remembering something.  
  
The two went off whispering, but not without Inuyasha giving Miroku a smack for his snide comments.  
  
"Miroku, she has new powers... I saw what she can do. Excellent swordsmanship. And she never learned it either." He supplied.  
  
Miroku stood and stared at the hanyou, puzzled.  
  
"Do you think it's a curse?" Miroku asked.  
  
"No, it's more like... a blessing." Inuyasha thought hard, screwing up his face in concentration.  
  
"She doesn't even realize that she knows all that stuff." Inuyasha continued.  
  
"I see... she will help greatly in our quest for the shards. How does she feel about the changes?"  
  
"I don't know, she never wanted to talk about it when I brought it up. I think it hurts her, and even scares her."  
  
"Indeed."  
  
Meanwhile Sango was trying to spark some talking into Kagome.  
  
"It's beautiful." Sango said, admiring Kagome's new sword.  
  
Kagome just stared blankly, maroon eyes trained on the small rose-colored jewels.  
  
"Oh yeah! While you were gone, we bought some food from the village for a nice feast tonight!" Sango said with worry written all over her face.  
  
Climbing to her feet, Kagome turned silently and went inside the hut, taking out her bag. While she was reaching a little across it, something on her wrist caught her eye. It was another cherry blossom tattoo, to accompany a matching one on her other wrist. Why hadn't she seen these before?  
  
'Maybe they didn't appear until just now. I do remember a horrible pain in my wrists, similar to the one on my neck.' She pondered.  
  
Inuyasha came into the hut and looked at her, his eyes filled with concern. Kagome brought her knees up to her head and rested her forehead on them. Her breathing was uneven as she held back tears of stress.  
  
Glancing around desperately, Inuyasha was unsure of what he should do for her. He walked over to her and sat down next to her, caressing her back slightly. The tears stopped, but she still held her head on her knees.  
  
"Kagome, what's wrong?"  
  
She twitched, getting up and grabbing her sword to show him.  
  
"THIS is what's wrong!" she cried. "Why couldn't this all just blow over? NOW I CAN'T LIVE WITH MYSELF!" she screamed, close to the pitch Shinji Ikari manages.  
  
"But Kagome, the changes don't matter, you are still you." He said calmly.  
  
"You think these are all the changes that happened!!! DO YOU THINK THESE ARE All SOMETHING LIKE THIS WOULD DO!!!" Her voice increased in volume. "MY HEARING HAS INCREASED TENFOLD! I CAN HEAR EVERYTHING AND MY EARS ARE ABOUT TO EXPLODE! IT MAKES IT HARD FOR ME TO SLEEP AT NIGHT."  
  
She fell onto the ground, crying some more. Moving to come near her, Inuyasha was surprised when Kagome said.  
  
"Go away, I want to be alone."  
  
He stopped and stared at her for a while before she repeated her command, and he left. He was hurt that she would just tell him to go away, when his mind wandered to all the times he had told her to go away. He wondered if that hurt her at all, and secretly regretted his attitude towards her.  
  
Sango and Miroku had heard every word that Kagome had screamed and gave Inuyasha pitiful looks when he stepped out of the hut. Later, when they all sat around the fire pondering lunch, Kagome came out of the hut. Her face was stained with tears and her voice was shaky.  
  
"Sumimasen..." She whispered. "I will cry no more."  
  
Inuyasha was the only one that heard her. No one could see the painful look in his eyes as her looked away.  
  
"Oh, hi Kagome!" Sango and Miroku called in unison upon seeing the raven-haired girl.  
  
Trying to put on a cheerful face for them, she smiled and greeted them in return.  
  
'I feel so much more graceful now.' She commented to herself as she took a seat beside Inuyasha. 'I never thought you felt beauty, but I guess this is what it would feel like.'  
  
Rather subtly, the voice reappeared inside her head. It began to sing soothingly.  
  
'Sempai?' Kagome asked the voice.  
  
'Hai. I am here to talk to you once more.' It calmly replied, the singing stopped.  
  
'I see.' Kagome breathed, sounding very mature for someone her age.  
  
'I do not believe that you should display your full potential to your friends yet. You still have room to grow, and they should not take your new powers to their advantage.'   
  
'Hai.' Kagome replied. 'I will not tell them, yet.'  
  
'I worry though... this Inuyasha.' The motherly voice continued. 'He is observant. He will realize something is different.'  
  
'Yes, he will realize the differences. There is nothing I can do to stop him from seeing. Perhaps it is best that he finds out, I know he will handle it well.'  
  
'Perhaps you are right... I sense you are afraid of something though, my daughter. What is it that you could fear?'   
  
Kagome held her breath.  
  
'I am afraid, Sempai, that this will negatively effect something.' Kagome choked.  
  
'Indeed. With every asset comes a burden. Fortunately, the asset often outweighs the burden. In your case, the asset will outweigh the burden greatly; so do not worry my child. You will not be hurt. Though hear me, this will not be easy.' The woman said.  
  
'Hai, I am ready.' A sad look of determination was creeping across Kagome's features.  
  
'Then I shall leave you now, may your love always be with you. Remember these words, "Hate and Love both consume, but while hate draws a shadow over the heart, love draws light." Goodbye...' The voice faded.  
  
Kagome's eyes focused once again on the scene before her, Shippo was not gobbling down his ramen, Miroku and Sango both ate graciously. Something was missing though... Inuyasha! She could not hear his slurping. Turning to look at him, she was startled to find his staring at her, leaving his bowl of ramen untouched. His eyes were cold and distant, regarding her with a look of horror. The look unnerved her, and she found herself turning away.  
  
"The voice." Inuyasha whispered. "It came back."  
  
"Hai." Kagome gasped, how did he know?  
  
"The look in your eyes... I could tell something was wrong in your mind. What did it tell you?"  
  
'Ah, Inuyasha is perceptive. This is going to be harder then I thought.' Kagome pondered.  
  
"What I was told, is for my thoughts alone." Kagome said, staring into the fire. "But I will tell you one thing. I must have some time alone, now."  
  
At that, Kagome arose and exited the clearing. Trees, trees and more trees. Birds, beasts everywhere, she could hear them all. The leaves rustled, birds chirped, trunks creaked and beasts roared.  
  
"I will never again have silence." She whispered morosely, disgusted at the very volume of the whisper.  
  
The change, it was beyond senses and appearance. It had also affected her demeanor. The very way she thought was changed. Everything about her was more calm and mature. Wandering about the forests, Kagome reflected upon her situation carefully. Every step she felt her feet tread lighter, every step was more efficient and more graceful. It seemed that the more she walked and thought, the more her body adapted, sharpened and learned form her surroundings and her movements.  
  
When she reached a clearing, she loosened her sword from it's sheath and let the sun reflect off of it's many surfaces.  
  
"Katana." (sword) Kagome whispered.  
  
She swung the sword carefully into the air, feeling the air with the tip. All the rest of the day she pushed and pulled herself to what she thought was her limit. She was amazed... all of her senses were at a hundred percent. She could hear, feel, smell, taste and see everything in the forest. A rabbit drank from a pool 300 yards away and she could hear it. A deer staggered after a hunt and she could smell the fresh blood from a mile away.  
  
'I cannot show this power to my friends...' Kagome thought. 'It would scare them... and I do not want them to see me like this. I really have changed...'  
  
That was when the biggest question of all came to her mind, and it nearly shattered her.  
  
"Will he still love me?" She said out loud, shaking. 'He said... he said that he would love me no matter what... but I am like a different person now!'  
  
She sank to her knees, but thought sensibly, 'There is only one way to find out.' And she set off for camp immediately.  
  
When she got back it was completely dark, but she could still see. The darkened silhouette of the hanyou was obvious, pouting up in a nearby tree. She darted over stealthily, not wanting herself to be detected by his keen ears.  
  
Intent on making one last test, she jumped at the trunk of the tree and climbed it with ease. Reaching the branch where Inuyasha sat, she flung herself out, catching the branch with her smooth feet. Inuyasha jumped at the appearance, immediately questioning how she could have gotten up here.  
  
"Ka... Kagome?"  
  
"Hai. Sumimasen... I wanted to see if I could climb the tree, and it seems that I can." She smiled, and he smiled back at her. "I also wanted to talk to you."  
  
"Feh." Inuyasha said, obviously recovering from his surprise. "Go ahead, I am all ears."  
  
"I have one question. Do you still love me?"  
  
The question hit Inuyasha like an arrow.  
  
'Do I still love her? She has changed, this is not the Kagome I loved before. But I still see Kagome in her. Somewhere, deep inside there is still the Kagome I know. Though can I like this new person she has become as well?' Inuyasha thought. 'Yes. I can love this new person, because she loves me still.'  
  
"Hai." He responded after a pause. "I love you."  
  
Kagome sensed something in this however. Something wasn't right. He had to think about his answer before he gave it. And even his answer was filled with thought and doubt. A tear rolled down her face.  
  
"Am I really that different?" she whispered. "Do I really seem that different? So different that my own FRIENDS would reconsider me!"  
  
Kagome's voice rose in volume. Her heart was filled with despair; this was what she had feared. And yet, the old lady said, the asset should compensate. 'BUT IT'S NOT.' She thought hopelessly.  
  
"WHY DID I HAVE TO WISH SUCH A THING? THIS IS NOT EVEN GRANTING MY WISH!" Kagome stopped.  
  
'Wait... my wish was to improve things with Inuyasha... then perhaps better is coming, perhaps he is telling the truth?' She looked up with clear eyes at the helpless hanyou crouched in front of her.  
  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha said, puppy dog look in his eyes. "I didn't mean to make you cry, please don't cry."  
  
Inuyasha was silenced by a well placed kiss. He reacted quickly, wrapping his arms around her waist.   
  
Yo, that's all for today! I thought this might be a sufficient chapter! I doubt my storyline though... I like it, but do you guys like it? Am I changing Kagome too much? Perhaps I should make her go back to normal at some point... Please review on the subject, except please don't just say "O, rewrite the whole thing" cuz I am not going to! (too lazy.. heh) Ja ne! 


	4. Katara, Controller of Hydrogen

Ok, time for some review responses.   
  
Patchcat: Thanks for the input, it really helped. I think that is a great idea, have a morale and all that. But I thought it was just too different from the storyline for her not to change back so I think I will make her change back. I have a good idea for that too! It will all come together!  
  
Ashley: There is more coming... no worries!  
  
Phoenix in Flames: blah, it's supposed to be confusing... =^-^=  
  
Change and Cherry Blossoms: Chapter 4  
  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha said, puppy dog look in his eyes. "I didn't mean to make you cry, please don't cry."  
  
Inuyasha was silenced by a well placed kiss. He reacted quickly, wrapping his arms around her waist.   
  
Their embrace did not last long however, Kagome wanted to know the truth.  
  
"Inuyasha? Do you still love me, as what I have become?" She whispered, inches from his face.  
  
"Hai, I told you. I will love you no matter what you become." Inuyasha whispered in return.  
  
"I am glad. Though, I am afraid of what my family may think... They have been very good about the well, and you... but this might be too far." She looked down at the branch below her feet.  
  
"If they don't... You will always have a place here, with me." Inuyasha said.  
  
Of course no special moment is to go unhindered, and just as Kagome opened her mouth, the wind began to blow. Inside her head something screamed at her to jump down from the tree with Inuyasha. It was HER turn to protect him. This danger was familiar, she was meant to deal with it.  
  
Kagome grabbed the unsuspecting hanyou's arm and dragged him down the tree; they hit the ground with a graceful touch and faced the threat.  
  
"WHO ARE YOU WHO THREATENS US!" Kagome cried through the wind, surprised at the energy level the creature contained, it had four huge shards  
  
The wind suddenly stopped to reveal a small girl, whom would have looked quite innocent had it not been for the evil smile playing across her lips. A dangerous glint caught Kagome's maroon eyes and she glared at the little girl.  
  
"I was having a MOMENT that I would have rather not had INTERRUPTED!" Kagome yelled.  
  
The thing spoke.  
  
"I am pleased to see I have interrupted you at such a special time, I was hoping for such. Now, are you so rude that you forgot to ask the name of your attacker?" it smiled innocently. "No need, I am Katara, controller of Hydrogen, and the lack of."  
  
"I see, Katara." Kagome spat, Inuyasha watching the scene closely. The presence of the shards has come out of nowhere.  
  
"You seem to have something I want." It said calmly. "And to get it, I must kill you. So, prepare to die."  
  
At that the girl lunged towards Kagome. Kagome drew her sword and used the handle to block the incoming blast. Every sense in Kagome's body was doing it's best to sense everything.  
  
'Hydrogen... what did we learn about hydrogen...' Kagome thought as she dodged another attack, gasping for breath as a cloud of hydrogen was pushed over her.  
  
'It's flammable!' Kagome concluded, cursing herself for having to think that ahrd on something so obvious.  
  
Inuyasha was taken aback by this new demon's powers, and he decided to let Kagome take this one on her own. He would intervene if she was in trouble.  
  
The hand not holding the sword began to pulse. Kagome could feel tingles running all over it. Her hair stood on end as a ball of yellow light formed in her hand. She willed it forward and it flew toward Katara, hitting her square in the stomach. Katara gasped for breath as flames encompassed her body. She recovered quickly though, and began her attacks again.  
  
"Ha ha ha. Weak human... is that all you can do? Even with the enchanted blossom?" It laughed.  
  
"Enchanted blossom?" Kagome questioned.  
  
"Do you not even know of your power?" Katara said, taken aback. "You truly do not deserve this."  
  
"NANI!" The same tingling sensation filled her arm, and this time, she concentrated all of her energy into it and let it go. The blast SURGED through the air and hit Katara in the face this time. When the smoke cleared her face was beaten and bloody.   
  
"Come... come hana ga saku..." The weak figure called, beckoning something toward itself.  
  
Kagome felt a jolt of pain on the back of her neck. When she felt the oxygen begin to leave her, and hydrogen take it's place, she shot another electricity ball, jumping out of the way of the flames. The explosion led all the way back to Katara's mouth, where she had presumably blown the hydrogen out of. Katara writhed as fire jumped out of her ears and nose. The blue flames enveloped her and consumed her flesh, leaving the four shards in a pile of ashes.  
  
She kneeled on the ground, hands carefully folded into her lap. She collected each shard in a tiny jar she carried with her.   
  
"Inuyasha..." Kagome whispered. "It's... it's all gone."  
  
Inuyasha just stared at the graceful figure in the middle of the field. The power Kagome had just displayed was even greater then his! She had protected him from the threat, and this was new to Inuyasha.   
  
'She can't be more powerful then me... but that demon she just defeated was more powerful then Sesshomeru, I could feel it! What am I supposed to do if I cannot protect her, it is what I have done ever since I met her...'  
  
"Inuyasha..." Kagome sobbed, "I am afraid... these powers are not mine! Yet I must protect them..."  
  
"Nani?" Inuyasha whispered, now by Kagome's side.  
  
"It was something that the demon said, about an Enchanted Cherry Blossom. It made me remember something that the voice said to me, it said that the blossoms picks a guardian, and that person must guard it until their demise." Kagome informed him.  
  
Inuyasha was silent. She was guarding this thing? Why, then, did it give her such terrible powers.   
  
'Perhaps it is because her soul is pure, and she would only have good intentions to use it.' Inuyasha thought.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome pulled him out of his thoughts. "Can I tell you something that I have never told anyone before?"  
  
"Hai." Inuyasha replied.  
  
"I remember my first boyfriend. He was very popular, and I thought I loved him. He asked me out during lunch one day, and there was to be a dance that night. I prepared all day after school for that dance, making myself as pretty as possible. I even made myself a necklace to match my outfit. That night I went to the dance, near the end one of his friends came up to me and told me that he was breaking up with me. I waited until I got into my bed that night and I cried my eyes out." Kagome paused. "I felt my heart break in two that day, I still keep that necklace I made very close."  
  
Inuyasha quietly listened; horrified at the experience Kagome was sharing with him.  
  
"You wouldn't do that to me would you?" Kagome asked, staring at Inuyasha.  
  
"I would never..." Inuyasha hesitated. "Though you will have to forgive me... I admit I am jealous of your new powers."  
  
After recovering from surprise that Inuyasha had admitted he was jealous, Kagome realized something... She had just defeated a very powerful demon with no harm to herself. It was very easy in fact. Had her powers increased to the point where they were greater then Inuyasha's?  
  
"Have my powers... Are my powers... Greater then yours?" Kagome asked innocently.  
  
Inuyasha nodded jealously.  
  
Kagome's eye dilated, the world spun. Was she really that powerful?   
  
Kagome got up slowly and Inuyasha rose with her.  
  
"I need to be alone." Was all Kagome said before sprinting in the woods.   
  
Inuyasha tried to follow her but found that she was running much faster then him, and he gave up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome bolted up a nearby mountain to the very top. She looked about the landscape, tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"Why did it have to choose me." She whispered to no one in particular. "I am not worthy!"  
  
The wind played with her hair, making it dance about her. The sun was just setting and the sky was every color you could imagine. Red, purple and pink clouds dotted the sky. Yellow ran into green and then blue before disappearing into black. In the distance, Kagome could see the silhouette of a small shrine with a banner hanging out in front. At the foot of the mountain, a small hut stood, filled with the smells of a dinner cooking.   
  
Kagome thought about all that had changed within the past few days. And what would she do now that her powers were greater then Inuyasha's? He has always protected her, from everything, ever since the day they met. The wind shifted directions and Kagome could smell what she now knew as Inuyasha's scent. He was searching for her, and he was about three miles away and closing.   
  
Remembering the night they had spent together in the forest, she blushed a little. 'Maybe I want him to find me...' she giggled, nearly forgetting her powers.  
  
She was awoken from her daydream when Inuyasha appeared at the foot of the mountain. He began up the side of the rock slope, heading towards her. Waiting patiently, she stood perfectly still, watching him climb up the mountain.  
  
When he reached her, he immediately tried to blurt something out, it sounded like a question.  
  
"Mou ichido onegai shimasu..." (once more please) Kagome asked.  
  
"I have been meaning to ask you... What was your wish?" Inuyasha said a little slower this time.  
  
"My wish... was for something to happen that would improve things between us." Kagome said quietly. "And it was granted at first, but now the reverse is happening."  
  
They were both seated now, gazing at the dark landscape.  
  
"Will you still protect me?" Kagome asked out of the blue.  
  
"Hai." Inuyasha replied proudly.  
  
The two drew closer together and met in a passionate kiss. This seemed to wipe away Kagome's concern that she was unloved by Inuyasha.  
  
"This might even be fun!" Kagome snickered.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes lit up as if he had an idea.  
  
"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" he whispered mischievously.  
  
"Race you to that mountain!" Kagome said, pointing to a particularly tall mountain in the distance.  
  
The two both jumped from their positions, soaring through the air and touching back down again. They were neck in neck the whole way, laughing all the while. When they reached the mountain, they both laughed and sighed, collapsing on the snow covered slope.  
  
"Hey, I gotta try something." Kagome said, getting up.  
  
She raised her hand in front of her and began to draw electricity into them. Concentrating it on the side of the hill, she let it go. The snow was blasted away to reveal a small cave, which Kagome crawled into, followed by Inuyasha.  
  
"Wow! How did you know this was here?" Inuyasha asked curiously.  
  
"I smelled the musky smell, you know like how a cave smells." Kagome said happily.  
  
"Ohh yah, I should have noticed that!" Inuyasha said, sniffing the air.  
  
The two sat down on the cave floor, Inuyasha tried to pull Kagome onto his lap.  
  
"Oh no you don't." She said, tackling him.  
  
Laughing, Inuyasha shifted his position so that he was on top of Kagome.  
  
"You win!" Kagome whispered.  
  
"Will you be my mate?" Inuyasha said, Kagome still pinned under him.  
  
Kagome's eyes widened, seeming to get even redder then they already were. Time stopped, the cave was silent.  
  
"Yes." She gasped, whisked away in his amber eyes.  
  
He smiled at her, and then bent down and placed a welcome kiss upon her warm lips.  
  
"At least with your new powers I don't have to worry as MUCH about you, but that doesn't mean I can't worry at all." Inuyasha smirked.  
  
"What, and you're saying you worried about me before?" Kagome said, sarcastically surprised.  
  
"Why yes, even the great Inuyasha can worry!" Inuyasha stated proudly. Making Kagome giggle.  
  
They were now laying on their sides facing each other, arms and eyes locked.  
  
"You know, Inuyasha, I am so glad I fell into the feudal era. I fit so much better here, and I also don't know what I would do without you."  
  
"I would be nothing without you."  
  
Kagome sighed happily; she was here with the hanyou she loved in a high mountain cave, just the two of them. Also quite enjoying their current position in which Inuyasha mostly covered Kagome from the cold with his warm body. Inuyasha finally broke the comfortable silence.  
  
"Do you want to go back to your time?" He asked.  
  
Kagome nearly chocked in surprise.  
  
Hey, that's all I have time for today! I'll start on the last chapter soon. The part about Kagome's first boyfriend was a bit randomly placed, and the reason for that is that I originally had a different and really depressing ending written, and then I changed it. That was the only thing I kept since that actually happened to me, and yes, I was heart broken. Anyway, please review! Ja. 


	5. How'd You Hit Me?

Change and Cherry Blossoms Chapter 5: How'd You Hit Me?   
  
Kagome sighed happily; she was here with the hanyou she loved in a high mountain cave, just the two of them. Also quite enjoying their current position in which Inuyasha mostly covered Kagome from the cold with his warm body. Inuyasha finally broke the silence.   
  
"Do you want to go back to your time?" He asked.   
  
Kagome nearly choked in surprise.   
  
"Really?!" She gasped excitedly, searching Inuyasha's face for a sign of sarcasm. She didn't find any.  
  
"Yup."  
  
**  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha strolled towards the well silently, listening to musical chirps resonating from the surrounding trees, feeling the slight breeze in the wind. One they reached the time-portal, Inuyasha gathered his new lover into his arms and jumped through the well and out the other side.  
  
Kagome sighed and paused momentarily as if bracing herself for something.  
  
"Your mother will understand Kagome, she accepted me." Inuyasha said soothingly.  
  
"It's not HER I'm worried about.... It's jiichan...." She trailed off upon seeing her grandfather rounding the corner of another building in the shrine.  
  
"Kagome! You're back, just in time because I wanted to review some of my remed-eh?...." He stopped in mid-sentence when he saw the obvious changes in his granddaughter. "Kagome? Is that you?"  
  
"Hai, jiichan." Kagome said.  
  
"Where did you get that beautiful kimono? And the sword! What a beautiful sword!" he said.  
  
"Uhh.... The feudal era..." Kagome said.  
  
"Oh, and what did I tell you about colored contacts, they make people look scary!" jiichan explained, motioning to his eyes.  
  
"My eyes are.... Actually this color. They changed." Kagome explained tentatively.  
  
"Oh my, can you still see? I have heard of grey-blue eyes but RED. I mean w- DID YOU GET A TATOO!!!??? I TOLD YOU NEVER TO GET A TATOO!!" Jiichan was clutching Kagome wrists and gazing at the blossoms, which decorated them. "And without asking me first...." He pouted.  
  
"YES I can still see, and I didn't really have much of a choice of getting these tattoos. If you'll just listen for a moment I can explain. I seem to have gained powers near that of a demon from a special cherry blossom. It is now my duty to guard the blossom using its power." She blurted. Kagome held her breath, waiting for a reply.  
  
"De...m..o.n." was all jiichan said before getting out one of his phony seals and trying to paste it on Kagome's arm. "My own granddaughter..... POSESSED BY A DEMON!"  
  
"That's NOT what I said jii-chan! I KNEW you wouldn't accept me this way, I shouldn't have come home at all!" Kagome cried, stepping hastily back from him. Her voice dropped when she continued, to a low whisper. "I thought MAYBE you loved me enough..... that maybe I would still have a place in this world. I was wrong."   
  
Moodily, Kagome turned and made her way back to the well.  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha said, trotting after her. "I'm sure if you just explained a little more....."  
  
"No, Inuyasha. My family has had a long past of hating demons. It's in his blood. I know how you feel now, Let's go." Kagome said monotonously, sighing loudly.  
  
"What about your mother? And Souta? Can't you just give them a chance at understanding your predicament!" Inuyasha pleaded, knowing Kagome needed her family in more ways then she knew.  
  
"We're going." Kagome said with finality.  
  
'Think fast, Inuyasha. Think fast, what can you say to make her stay?'  
  
"I thought you were stronger than someone who would let one person steal away their mother and brother." Inuyasha said.  
  
Kagome stopped. 'Yes! It's working.' She turned and looked him in the eyes for any sign of sarcasm.  
  
"One last time." She said and was in the house with the blink of an eye, Inuyasha followed her more slowly.  
  
By the time Inuyasha was in the kitchen, Kagome and her mother were already talking. He decided on waiting outside the door.  
  
"Oh, Kagome. You're still the daughter I know, you're still my little Kagome." Her mother said softly. "You have grown up so much though, I guess you might say this is just part of growing up, it's just a bit different for you since you live in two different times. Just remember, I will always love you." Kagome had thrust herself into her mother's arms, sobbing.  
  
"Arigato, okasan." Kagome whispered. "All these changes are just so scary..... I don't want to protect the blossom!"  
  
"Sometimes, we don't like what we have to do, but we do it anyways." Typical motherly comment, but it helped Kagome anyway.  
  
"Mm." Kagome separated herself from her mother a little sheepishly and bowed formally to her.  
  
"Ohh, you have grown up so much! It makes me sad that you are not my little girl anymore." Her mother said sadly. "But I'll have grandchildren soon right?"  
  
Kagome almost fell over. Her mother really knew how to ruin a serious moment.  
  
"Well...." Kagome knew Inuyasha was outside, she heard him, but she couldn't lie to her only mother. "Yes. I'm pretty sure I'm about a week in."  
  
'A week into..... WHAT? She's pregnant and she didn't tell me?! F*ck.... F*ck....' Inuyasha thought, swaying in shock. '!@#&*%.... I gotta hold onto something.... I didn't mean to!' He stumbled and steadied himself on the wall. Head spinning he slid down the wall into a cross-legged position. 'Damn it, I was going to wait until a little later! She wasn't ready!'  
  
Meanwhile, Inuyasha was missing the rest of the conversation. After Kagome said that, her mother squealed and hugged her tightly, not really noticing the depressed expression on her face.  
  
'I'm not really ready to have a kid, but everyone else seems to be great with it....' Kagome thought.  
  
~  
  
Kagome finally was ready to go back, satisfied by her mother's reaction. She called for Inuyasha as soon as she got out of the kitchen, he jumped up and immediately spoke.  
  
"Kagome.... What do you mean you're pregnant?!" Inuyasha asked stupidly.  
  
"Well, if you didn't notice we DID have sex, and that's what happens." Kagome said indifferently.  
  
"I didn't mean to! I was going to wait until later, are you sure you're ready?" Inuyasha said quickly.  
  
Kagome stopped jogging, they were already out of the well and on the way back to the hut due to Kagome's increased speed.  
  
"You didn't mean to eh? Well it's a little late for that kinda stuff now, as for if I'm ready? I have to be. I am a full grown woman with full responsibility, you are my mate, therefore I am required to be ready." Kagome said and upon finishing, began to walk towards the hut again.  
  
"But are YOU ready?" Inuyasha asked, not really acting like himself.  
  
"Why does it matter, I'm going to have the kid whether I'm ready or not." Kagome said, sounding a little miffed.  
  
"The process was pretty fun though." Inuyasha smirked, remembering that night.  
  
Kagome just kept walking in silence.  
  
"I am." Kagome said in a determined voice.  
  
"You're what?" Inuyasha asked having been awoken from his memory by Kagome's voice.  
  
"I am ready." Kagome said.  
  
Inuyasha didn't say anything, instead he just sneaked up behind Kagome and snaked his arms around her stomach, nuzzling his nose in her neck.  
  
"Lets wait to have more kids though...." Kagome whispered. She almost laughed out loud as Inuyasha's ears visibly drooped.  
  
"Hey, we can still kiss!" She reassured him, and to prove it, she turned around in his arms and he immediately caught on, giving her a nice long kiss.  
  
"Ahem." Someone cleared their throat.  
  
Each opened one eye, and just as it registered who it was that was standing right next to them, they broke apart quickly.  
  
"S-sesshomaru?" They said in unison, quite surprised he hadn't taken the liberty of killing them while they were kissing.  
  
"I see you have claimed this girl as your mate, Inuyasha." His low voice was monotonous. "I knew you would stoop to a human. And without asking me first...."  
  
"Asking YOU?!" Inuyasha gasped. "Why would I do something stupid like that?"  
  
"It is the honorable thing to do to consult the highest member of your family before mating. It is a civilized youkai law. Of course, I wouldn't expect you to do anything civilized." Sesshomaru's voice almost sounded cold.  
  
Suddenly, as if on instinct, he sniffed the air curiously. There was a hint of surprise in his eyes, but as soon as it appeared it was gone.  
  
"This girl IS human, isn't she?" Sesshomaru asked, gesturing towards Kagome with disgust. "She doesn't look like the girl you have been traveling with."  
  
It was Inuyasha's turn to get smart. "Well, I doubt you would know anything about it, as a matter of fact she is the girl I have been traveling with, only now she possesses power that you'll never even know."  
  
Kagome shifted uncomfortably. It WAS true, but why'd he have to go out and say it? 'Guess it's just sibling rivalry.' She sighed.  
  
"Impossible. A human could never be half as powerful as I." Sesshomaru said confidently. "Show me." He commanded.  
  
"No, I won't be ordered around by you!" Kagome said.  
  
"I will force you to show me then." He lunged at her. She hopped easily out of his way and drew her sword.   
  
"Fool!" She yelled at him. "I told you I don't wanna fight you!"  
  
Sesshomaru didn't care what she did or did not want though, and attempted to attack her with his whip. She blocked it easily with the long handle of her sword  
  
"WHY YOU....." Kagome was getting really mad now. She sheathed the sword and bolts of electricity formed in her hands. She concentrated them at him and the surge jumped towards him, hitting him square in the stomach.  
  
He dropped to the ground in surprise.  
  
"How did you hit me?" He demanded.  
  
"You idiot." Kagome mumbled, ignoring the question "Attacking me...."  
  
Inuyasha just stood and smirked at his older brother. "How's it feel to be hit by a human?" he asked. "They aren't so weak are they."  
  
"I'll kill you both." Sesshomaru said and was gone just as quickly as he had came.  
  
"Why'd you tell him about my powers!?" Kagome demanded as soon as he had gone.  
  
"I figured he needed to learn a lesson. He thinks he is the best of the best, he thinks he should be king. I had to show him that it IS possible for someone to be better than him, and what better person then you?" Inuyasha explained carefully.  
  
Kagome just grumbled a reply and they set off walking again. He smiled at her. Even if she did have greater powers then him, it was ok.  
  
End of chapter. Hope you liked it. I kinda ad-libbed that chapter, didn't really think about what would happen at all, I just wrote. O well! That's how I write some of my best stuff! Anyway, review please, I need some motivation to continue, and even some suggestions. Thanks! Ja ne!  
  
~kakite 


	6. I Love the Rain

Review Responses!  
  
The Legendary Fuzzy Bunny: Thank you for your critical review, I love getting reviews that I actually can get something from. Yes, Shinji is a good comparison, mighta been since I was writing an eva fic at the same time... heh heh, it happens. As for the mark thing, you're right for the most part, it's just... c'mon, wouldn't you notice that something's a little different if you gained that much power? And you get kinda worried and start making reasons. The mark was Kagome's reason for her feeling funny, perhaps I should have explained that in the story..... oh well ^ ^ I hope it'll do well in your standards in the future, and sorry for the long response!  
  
Cute kitten luver: I am so glad to hear you are enjoying my writing! Please continue to read it!  
  
Zero: I know what you mean by the pg thing.... I am just very cautious with ratings, There's going to be a lot of blood in later chapters but I am not going to give away anything else! Thanks for your advice on the story, I will use it well!  
  
Fluffy chapter! Yay!  
  
Change and Cherry Blossoms Chapter 6: I Love The Rain  
  
"I'll kill you both." Sesshomaru said and was gone just as quickly as he had came.   
  
"Why'd you tell him about my powers!?" Kagome demanded as soon as he had gone.   
  
"I figured he needed to learn a lesson. He thinks he is the best of the best, he thinks he should be king. I had to show him that it IS possible for someone to be better than him, and what better person then you?" Inuyasha explained carefully.   
  
Kagome just grumbled a reply and they set off walking again. He smiled at her. Even if she did have greater powers then him, it was ok.   
  
~  
  
No one was at the hut when they got back, even Shippo seemed to have tagged along with one of the others' jobs. Inuyasha smirked. 'Perfect, finally I'll get some time alone with Kagome...'  
  
Noticing his smirk, Kagome smiled back thinking the mirror of what Inuyasha was thinking at that very moment.  
  
Inuyasha picked her up in his arms and carried her into the hut. Setting her down lightly on the futon next to the window.  
  
Just as they stepped foot into the hut it seemed, the rain started to come down. They watched in wonder as it came down in sheets and buckets.  
  
"Wow, well now another excuse to stay in here together!" Kagome breathed, watching as it rained not just cats and dogs but horses and elephants.   
  
"There's going to be flooding, good thing we are on high ground." Inuyasha said.  
  
"I love the rain." Kagome sighed.  
  
"Really?" Inuyasha asked. "Why?"  
  
"I dunno, but ever since I was little I always loved hearing it hit the roof, watching it come down, and even running around in it." She said wispily.   
  
This made Inuyasha feel even better about the situation. 'She even happy, she's enjoying herself.' He sighed contentedly.  
  
"Inuyasha?" said Kagome.  
  
"Mm?"  
  
"Do you think Sesshomaru meant it when he said he would kill us both?" She asked nervously.  
  
"He's not one to back down on his word, but we can take him together, so don't worry." Inuyasha smiled confidently.  
  
"But I don't want to fight." Kagome whispered. "Inuyasha, I may have a lot of skill, but I am not used to having all this power yet! It's kinda weird in my mind."  
  
"What do you mean?" He asked worriedly looking over at her.  
  
"It's not much, there's just this kinda numb feeling there, like you know the feeling you get when you should be doing something, but you don't know what it is?" She screwed up her face in thought. "I could swear there's something I am supposed to be doing, and it's important, but I can't figure out what it is."  
  
"Maybe your mind just isn't ready to accept what it is." Inuyasha offered.  
  
"But what happens when I figure out!" Kagome worried.  
  
"You'll do it. Kagome, no matter if you like it or not, it's your duty."  
  
Kagome just sighed.  
  
'Damn! This wasn't supposed to happen, she was supposed to be all happy!' Inuyasha groaned to himself.  
  
"My wish was already granted... can't it just be over now?" She whispered.  
  
"It'll be over soon I bet. Then we can just focus on raising the pup and searching for the jewel shards." He was trying to be as logical as possible. "Stop worrying about that... c'mon lets have some fun." Inuyasha leaned over and started to nuzzle her neck. He slowly pushed her over and crawled on top of her gently.  
  
"Hey!" She giggled, pushing him off of her and getting on top of him. She looked deep into his eyes for a moment. 'I can't help but thing there's something wrong here.... There's something.... There's something I should be doing.' Kagome was now staring off into space.  
  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha was a little worried.  
  
"Mm? I'm ok." Kagome mumbled suddenly as if snapped out of her trance. To make up for it she leaned down and brushed her lips against his. She then pressed her lips against his in a passionate kiss. He snaked his arms around her protectively. No one would take HIS mate away from him.  
  
Inuyasha continued the kiss until Kagome had to have air. She gasped for breath as he stared at her lovingly.   
  
As if on impulse, Inuyasha swatted at his cheek and emitted a low, annoyed growl.  
  
"Myoga-jiji...." Inuyasha was more than a little mad, interrupting him and his mate, I don't think so! Kagome wasn't looking too happy herself, but she remained silent.  
  
"L-Lord Inuyasha!" Myoga stuttered. "I have just seen Sesshomaru traveling away from here looking rather miffed! I thought I should tell you."  
  
Inuyasha growled again. "Kagome hit his with an energy blast, he was quite mad and so he left saying he'd kill us both." He paused dramatically. "Now, if you value your life, you'll get far away from here NOW!"  
  
"But.... Lord Inuyasha!" Myoga squeaked. "Oops.... Have I interrupted you in your mating ritual? Gomen nasai, I'll uhh.... Be leaving now! Ja ne!" Myoga hopped away quickly, though not without some very nasty growls from Inuyasha.  
  
He calmed immediately when he felt Kagome's fingers caressing his ears. When she was satisfied that he was completely calm, she got up off of him and let him sit up.  
  
Inuyasha had the look of a disappointed puppy about him, and had he a tail, it would be dropped sadly to the ground. He was hoping he'd get a little pleasure, and Myoga had to go and ruin it. 'Just like him....' He grumbled sadly to himself.  
  
Noticing that Inuyasha was a little more then sad that Kagome had ended their little session, she immediately gave the reason.  
  
"Gomen ne, Inuyasha. I think I smell someone near." She whispered, looking out the window. "They smell familiar.... But I can't put my finger on who it is..."  
  
Inuyasha, not having noticed anything now sniffed the air, catching the scent Kagome was talking about.  
  
"Kagura...." Inuyasha spat, getting up and pulling Kagome with him. "What does she want with us."  
  
They went to the door just in time to see Kagura's black and white feather drop her noiselessly on the ground. She toted a black and white umbrella which kept her dry from the rain.  
  
"Awww, how cute." Kagura cooed. "I just had to come see for myself. You two mated eh?"  
  
Inuyasha growled and was about to jump forward to tear her apart when Kagome put a hand on his chest.  
  
"What did you really come here for, Kagura?" Kagome yelled through the rain.  
  
"I have heard that you have gained some new.... Powers." Kagura walked to the door, ignoring Inuyasha's deep growls. "Aren't you going to invite me in?" She asked cutely.  
  
Kagome grudgingly motioned in the door and stepped aside for her to enter. Kagura closed her umbrella after shaking the water off outside. "Nasty weather we're having isn't it? Make is hard for me to control the wind." She sat down at the table, and Inuyasha pulled Kagome into his lap protectively as he sat down across from her. Smiling at this action, Kagura continued.  
  
"So, Kagome. I heard you humiliated Great Sesshomaru." She giggled. "He deserves it, I went to him for an alliance and he rejected me."  
  
"Why do you care if I have powers or not?" Kagome spat.  
  
"My my, you could be a little nicer to a guest." Kagura laughed. "As you know, I no longer associate myself with Naraku. I, unlike him, have a heart. I have come to give you some information."  
  
It was Inuyasha who spoke then. "What kind of information?"  
  
"Like the fact that Kagome is in danger, which is of concern to you I would imagine." Kagura's expression was serious. "There are many individuals that were.... Interested.... By Kagome's power gain. You see, there are already many youkai that would like to take her as their mate, I believe even your brother has not rejected the idea."  
  
Kagura was cut off by a possessive growl from Inuyasha.  
  
"I have come to see the extent of these powers." Kagura continued over the rumbling.  
  
Kagome head snapped towards the window. She stood up quickly and looked out the window expectantly. She held her right arm up, and a charge of electricity immediately formed around it. She waited another moment, and shot it out of the window. A scream could be heard outside and then an explosion. The scream ceased.  
  
Kagura smiled. Kagura beamed. "Very good."  
  
Kagome snuggled back into Inuyasha's lap and glared at the youkai sitting across the table.  
  
"Why, may I ask, should it concern you." Said Kagome.  
  
"Because I have come to ask you for an alliance. Though I have managed to separate myself from Naraku (don't know if that actually happens in the series, gomen!) I still can feel his strong feelings. Right now he is.... Shall we say, excited."  
  
"Excited?" Inuyasha promted.  
  
"Hai... It seems that Naraku has also considered taking Kagome as a mate, and the news of her powers has allowed him to make up his mind. Kagome, he is not one to ignore his desires." Kagura addressed Kagome, with a worried expression.  
  
Shivering all of the sudden, Kagome clung to her hanyou's neck and snuggled her head into his neck. Inuyasha responded by wrapping his arms tightly around her.  
  
"I will not let him, Kagome, I won't." Inuyasha whispered.  
  
"I would suggest you mark her, Inuyasha. It may discourage some of the youkai that are after her." Kagura motioned towards Kagome as the said this.  
  
"Hai." Inuyasha pulled Kagome's head away from him so he could look her in the eye. "Is that ok, Kagome?"   
  
"M-mark me?" Kagome whispered.  
  
"Sou desu. There's a little spot on your torso where I have to bite you. The mark stays there and tells all other youkai that you are mine." He explained.  
  
"Ok." Kagome lifted up her shirt so he could mark her.  
  
"Ahem." Inuyasha cleared his throat loudly, clearly wanting Kagura to turn around.  
  
"Very well." She said, and turned around to face the other wall. She heard a little 'eep' and then Inuyasha told her that she could turn around again.  
  
"That being done, are you willing to ally with me against Naraku?" Kagura asked.  
  
"We must wait until the rest of the group gets back so we can discuss it. Come back in 3 days and we'll have our answer." Inuyasha said.  
  
End of this chapter! Next chapter everyone will be back for the discussion about Kagura! Will they accept or decline her offer? And will Sesshomaru really kill Kagome? Find out in Chapter 7 of Change and Cherry Blossoms!  
  
Again, please review this chapter, and if you have any ideas or opinions you would like to voice, please feel free! 


End file.
